


Wanting Different Things

by VoldyIsMyFather



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Lara Croft: Tomb Raider (Movies 2001 2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Break Up, Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:55:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27251560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoldyIsMyFather/pseuds/VoldyIsMyFather
Summary: Sirius is ready to propose to Lara, unfortunately, Lara has other plans
Relationships: Sirius Black/Lara Croft
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: 31 Days of Writing Challenge - Fall 2020, Cast the Dice 2020





	Wanting Different Things

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 31 Day of Writing Challenge and Cast The Dice 2020
> 
> 31 Days  
> October 20th  
> Break Up
> 
> Cast the Dice 2020  
> Week 10  
> Aug 29th  
> Large Straight 2 3 4 5 6  
> Trope- ‘It’s not you; it’s me.’

Sirius absentmindedly played with the small box in his jacket pocket, as he paced across the living room. Today was the day. He had it all planned out. Every single last detail. Which was entirely unlike him, as he usually liked to go with the flow. But this was different, and everything had to be perfect. He didn’t want to mess this up; he didn’t want to give her any reason to say no. 

He’d been dating Lara for over two years now, and he was ready to take the relationship to the next level. This evening over a candlelit dinner he was going to ask Lara Croft to marry him and become Mrs Sirius Black.

“Lady Croft will be least impressed if you wear a hole in her carpet, Mr Black,” a male voice stated from behind him, and Sirius turned around to see Hillary, Lara’s butler stood behind him.

“I’ve told you to call me Sirius, Hillary,” he smiled at the man, pausing in his tracks, “Is Lara ready?”

“Lady Croft is a bit caught up with research,” the butler advised, “She will be down shortly, please take a seat.”

“Anything exciting?” Sirius asked as he slid into one of the comfy armchairs. Taking off his jacket as he did so, and laying it over the side of the armchair.

“Not as far as I am aware,” Hillary responded stiffly, “May I get you a drink, Mr Black?”

“Sure, just a coffee, thank you,” Sirius replied and watched as Hillary left the room.

He sat and nervously fidgeted in his seat as he waited for Hillary to return with his drink. He hadn’t planned on Lara being caught up in research when he planned out this evening. Then again, he should have known better. She was an archaeologist and often spent her time galivanting around the world digging up artefacts, breaking into tombs and the like. She’d never been on time for any of their dates so far. So, yeah, he really shouldn’t have been surprised.

“Here you go, Mr Black,” Hillary called out as he returned, and Sirius took the warm cup of coffee of the man.

“Thank you,” Sirius smiled at the butler.

“Lady Croft has asked me to give you this,” Hillary sighed, as he withdrew an envelope from her pocket, then passed over to Sirius, “She apologises that something has come up, and she will no longer be able to have dinner with you this evening.”

“That’s fine,” he muttered tersely. He should have counted on Lara being busy when he made the arrangements after all that was the only variable he hadn’t included. Not so perfect, after all.

“Hillary, let Lara know I will be in touch to re-arrange,” Sirius advised as he stood, drinking the coffee as he did so, “If she’s busy, I might as well take this letter home and read it.”

“If you say so, Mr Black,” the butler replied, “Shall I escort you out?”

“Thanks,” Sirius grinned and grabbed his jacket following the butler out.

* * *

Sirius slid into his favourite armchair by the fire and cursed. He’d managed to cancel his dinner reservation, though he’d lost the deposit. But he wasn’t bothered about that. Reaching into his pocket, he opened the letter that Hillary had given him from Lara:

_Dear Sirius,_

_I’m sorry to say this in a letter, but as no doubt, Hillary has told you I have had a bit of an emergency come up, so I am unable to do this in person._

_I have very much enjoyed our time together these last few months, and you have been a great friend to me. Unfortunately, it is with utmost regret that I am writing to you to say that I feel like our relationship has run its course._

_You are a charming man and would make the right woman incredibly happy. I am, unfortunately, not that woman._

_Sirius, you have done nothing wrong, and you indeed are one of a kind. This is about me, not you._

_Part of me will always love you,_

_Love your dear friend_

_Lara x_

Sirius felt tears roll down his cheeks as he finished her letter. She’d broken up with, and fed him the same ‘it’s not you, it’s me’ crap he’d fed girls through school. Maybe it was karma, sighing he reached into his jacket pocket to find the ring he’d brought her.

“Fuck,” he cursed as he realised it wasn’t there.

* * *

“You’ve done the right thing, Lara,” Bryce offered her a tentative smile.

“I know Bryce,” she sighed, “I just wish I could have done it in person.”

“Perhaps it was for the best you didn’t Lady Lara,” Hillary called politely as he approached, a serving tray in his hand with a mug of coffee, and what appeared to be a small ring box on it.

“Planning on proposing to Bryce,” Lara teased, as she took the mug from the tray and pulled it to her lips taking a sip.

“No, Lara,” Hillary advised, dropping the lady title, something he rarely did, “It fell out of Mr Black’s pocket, it appears he was planning on proposing to you this evening.”

The mug slid from her hands as what her butler told her sunk in and crashed to the floor, the hot liquid splashing over her and Hillary’s toes.

“Shit,” she muttered. However, Bryce and Hillary weren’t sure if she was refereeing to the spilt coffee or the implication that she’d just broken Sirius Black’s heart.


End file.
